Por besarte
by Isie
Summary: [Songfic] ¿Que pasa cuando te enamoras de tu enemigo? ¿y si ese amor es correspondido? [ItaSaku]


"Y NO ME HAS DADO TIEMPO

DE DISIMULARTE

QUE TE QUIERO AMAR

QUE POR UN BESO PUEDO

CONQUISTAR EL CIELO

Y DEJAR MI VIDA ATRÁS"

Sakura clavo sus ojos jades en la intensa mirada roja del chico. ¿Debería tener miedo? La respuesta lógica era "si" ya que estaba sola, casi desarmada y frente al temido criminal de clase S Itachi Uchiha.

Pero no lo sentía, al contrario era feliz, aunque sabia que el podía matarla en cualquier momento, total ¿Qué mas le daba a el? Una muerte mas, una vida menos…

Y la culpa de esa felicidad era un sentimiento que todavía se reprochaba. ¡era su enemigo! No podía permitirse sentir eso hacia el…

¿Cómo había sucedido todo? No lo sabia, de repente un día descubrió que sus suspiros ya no estaban dedicados a Sasuke, si no a cierto Uchiha con gran parecido a el ¿o era Sasuke quien se parecía a Itachi?

"QUIERO PERTENECERTE

SER ALGO EN TU VIDA

QUE ME PUEDAS AMAR

CON UN ABRAZO FUERTE

HACERTE UNA POESIA

RENUNCIAR A LO DEMAS"

Itachi miro con inusitado interés a la kunoichi que tenia frente a el. A juzgar por la cinta, era de la villa en la cual era un renegado: Konoha.

Ya la había visto antes, sabia quien era.

Sakura Haruno, la compañera de equipo de su entupido hermano pequeño, la aprendiza de la legendaria curandera Tsunade, la única chica que había despertado algo de interés en el durante toda su vida.

"Y EN CADA FRASE OCULTA

DE LO QUE TU DIAS

EN UN BESO HABLARA

YA NO ME QUEDA DUDA

SOLO VEN Y ESCUCHA

DECIDAMOS COMENZAR"

Sakura saco un kunai, la única arma que había llevado a esa misión a las afueras de Konoha. No quería luchar, pero no le quedaba mas remedio ¡el era un ninja renegado! Y además perseguía al bijuu de su mejor amigo, Naruto.

Pero eso no quitaba que le costase, aunque sabia que ella jamás seria capaz de hacer un solo rasguño al ninja que tenia frente a ella. Además aunque no fueran enemigos ¿Qué posibilidades tenia en que se fijase en ella? Si no lo había echo Sasuke, mucho menos lo haría el.

Lo miro intentando parecer desafiante.

El esbozo una sonrisa.

- ¿vas a luchar? –le pregunto sarcástico

- ¿acaso tengo otra opción?-le pregunto ella mirando al suelo.

- Me temo que no –le respondió el activando el sharingan caleidoscopio

"POR BESARTE

MI VIDA CAMBIARIA

EN UN SEGUNDO

TU

SERIAS MI EQUILIBRIO

MI DESTINO

BESAME

Y SOLO ASI PODRE TENERTE

ETERNAMENTE EN MI MENTE."

La pelirosa cerro los ojos, sabia que esa era una técnica poderosa, que te atrapaba si la mirabas, los cerro con fuerza quedando así completamente indefensa.

No podía mirar a su adversario o estaría perdida, pero si tenia los ojos cerrados, no podría ni atacar ni defenderse, sintiéndose furiosa consigo misma se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

La batalla estaba decidida desde el mismo instante en que empezó.

"UN SOLO INTENTO BASTA EN ESTE MOMENTO

PARA PODER SABER

SI AUN NOS QUEDA TIEMPO

PARA ESTAR EN MEDIO

DE LO QUE VA A SUCEDER"

El miro divertido a la chica.

Se la veía tan inocente, con el viento moviéndole su rosado cabello, sus ojos verdes cerrados, sus puños apretados, mordiéndose el labio lo que hacia que se viese rojo….

Se acerco a ella con una sonrisa mas profunda que antes, ella sintió que se le acercaba, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal las piernas le temblaron como si fuesen de mantequilla en un día de mucho sol.

"CONMIGO NO HAY PELIGRO

VEN TE NECESITO

LA DISTANCIA NO ES

MOTIVO DEL OLVIDO

AQUÍ ESTOY YO CONTIGO

Y PARA SIEMPRE YO ESTARE"

Cuando llego frente a ella, Itachi la cogio por la cintura,

La acerco mas a el, la miro con una expresión indescriptible y la beso.

Primero fue un beso tímido, que fue tomando pasión por momentos, un beso que mostraba deseo, impaciencia…

Sakura se mostró sorprendida, ¿de verdad estaba pasando eso? ¿o era solo su imaginación?

"POR BESARTE

MI VIDA CAMBIARIA

EN UN SEGUNDO

TU

SERIAS MI EQUILIBRIO MI DESTINO

BESAME

Y SOLO ASI PODRE TENERTE

ETERNAMENTE EN MI MENTE"

Abrió los ojos para comprobar si era cierto. Su mirada verde esmeralda se encontró con una roja como la sangre.

Cayo desmayada, como todo el que se enfrentase a esa técnica. El la abrazo con mas fuerza para evitar que cayese.

La miro insconciente y sonrió cogiendola en brazos. Avanzo entre las sombras con Sakura en brazos hasta llegar a la residencia Haruno.

Busco con la mirada el dormitorio de la chica, entro por la ventana y la deposito con cuidado en la cama.

La miro antes de salir, y finalmente se decido por besar antes de irse de nuevo a la chica.

"POR BESARTE

MI VIDA CAMBIARIA

EN UN SEGUNTO

TU

SERIAS MI EQUILIBRIO MI DESTINO

BESAME

Y SOLO ASI PODRE TENERTE

ETERNAMENTE EN MI MENTE."

Aproximadamente sobre medianoche, Sakura despertó.

Miro a su alrededor confusa ¿estaba en su cuarto? Que extraño ¡no recordaba como había llegado allí!

Sin embargo si recordaba lo que había pasado con cierto chico antes de perder el conocimiento.

Sin darse cuenta se llevo la mano a sus labios.-

Habrá sido un sueño –se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

Cerro de nuevo los ojos para volver a dormirse, sin darse cuenta de unos ojos rojos que la miraban desde su ventana.

Unos ojos que la miraban con el deseo…de volver a besarla.


End file.
